Nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) technologies can be useful in a wide variety of applications. For example, in the field of oilfield services, NMR logging tools can provide information regarding fluids in a formation as well as porosity of the formation. Such information can be combined with data collected using other technologies to better inform engineers as they engage in various pursuits including, for example, formation evaluation, completion engineering, geological characterization, reservoir production, etc.
NMR logging tools can be introduced into a wellbore in a variety of ways. For example, an NMR logging tool can be included in a bottom hole assembly and take measurements during a drilling operation. NMR logging tools can also be lowered into a wellbore using other technologies, such as wireline technologies. NMR tools in surface laboratories can also used to probe the pore geometry and fluids therein.